


Let's Say Goodbye

by Seren_dipity



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I want everyone to be happy, The only tears I will allow will be happy tears, This is just me being sad and stupid and wanting characters to be happy, uuuuuuuugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4704872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seren_dipity/pseuds/Seren_dipity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if Harry had kept the Resurrection Stone, instead of dropping it like he did in the book? I just want everyone to be happy.</p>
<p>(Inspired by marauders4evr really cool headcanon on tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Say Goodbye

It had been Hermione’s idea, in the end. It tended to be that way, anyways. She had sat on the ground and watched as Harry turned it over in his hands, again and again. She had touched his shoulder gently, telling him that, maybe, she had an idea. That he didn’t have to choose out of everyone he loved, or everyone that was worthy. That he could choose all of them.  
And he had hugged her, and cried longer and harder than he felt he should have, because it was an idea that brought along a lot of pain, and a lot of happiness.  
And so he set up a room, nothing special, just a chair, and a desk, and the walls were a very nice off white color. And he took a long look at his hands, at the little black box that sat in the middle of the desk, then nodded at Hermione. She nodded at him, then walked out of the room.  
The Weasleys are the first to walk in, Harry had insisted upon it. Mrs. Weasley’s hair was frazzled, and Mr. Weasley had dark circles under his eyes. George was the one that sat in the chair, his cheeks a little sunken in, and his eyes puffy, but of course it’s George; so he smiles at Harry at asks what the big secret is. And Harry opens the little black box, and plops an ordinary little pebble in George’s hand.  
Of course he’s confused, and the Weasleys are all beginning to look at Harry like he’s quite insane, but then there’s a little whisper from the corner, and everyone turns around to look. And then George and Fred are hugging, and George is crying, and Mrs. Weasley has her arms wrapped around Ron so tight Harry’s afraid she might squeeze him to death. And Harry tries to leave the room unnoticed, but of course Mrs. Weasley grabs him and pulls him into their big family hug.  
When they’re done, Mrs. Weasley looks a bit more frazzled, and Mr. Weasley looks just as tired as he did before, but they’re all smiling, and Ron has his arm wrapped around his smiling brother, and Ginny is wiping her nose with her sleeve. But they’re all smiling, and George’s smile finally reaches his eyes, and Ron hugs Harry so hard his eyes bulge out just a bit. And then they leave, and George is whistling, and Ginny is skipping, holding her mother’s hand.  
Then Harry calls in Dennis, and he gets to say goodbye to Colin. This time, Harry does slip out unnoticed, and he sits on the ground next to Hermione and waits until Dennis comes out and drops the stone back in Harry’s lap, puffy eyed and silent.  
Next is Luna, brushing into the room, silent and wide eyed, asking Harry what he means to show her. And he gives her the stone, and of course she knows what it is the moment it touches her skin, and she’s looking up at him in confusion, and maybe just a little bit of hope. Then there’s a woman behind her, whispering her name in disbelief, and then Luna is crying out “Mother!” and Harry doesn’t think he’s ever seen Luna cry before this.  
And then it’s a long line of students and teachers, and they go into the room one by one to hug and cry on Cedric Diggory. And the last person to go into the room is his father, bright eyed and hopeful at what others have said to him. He comes out still sniveling and wiping his nose, but he gathers Harry in an awkward hug before walking out.  
Harry has others come into the room after that. He was able to convince Kreacher to come, and watches Regulus Black smile affectionately at the house elf. He brings in Aberforth so he can say goodbye to his siblings, and Harry waits outside the door for a long time before Aberforth walks out, maybe a little bit shaky. Harry really wants to ask what they talked about, but he decides that that’s between Aberforth and the dead, and he has no right to barge in.  
And then there are the people that want to say goodbye to Snape, and when he appears, he looks a little bit surprised that there are so many people to see him. And of course Harry has words for him, but he keeps it brief, and he swears Snape smiles just as he’s disappearing.  
It’s only after he’s decided that everyone’s seen their loved ones, that Harry sits in the room alone, stone in hand.  
And then there’s a streak of white overhead, settling on Harry’s shoulder. Harry lets out the briefest sigh of “Hedwig,” and he’s burying his face in her feathers, smiling when she lets out a little coo sound. And of course there’s Dobby, whom Harry hugs to his chest maybe a little tight. And Dobby is wearing hats upon hats balanced on his head, and three pairs of socks, and children’s mittens on his hands.   
Then the others appear, just like they did in the forest, but this time Harry is not facing death, and he has time to actually talk to them. He has time to laugh with Sirius, and listen to his Mother and Father’s stories, and snort in laughter as Remus recounts tales of the Marauders. And of course Harry cries, how could he not? But it’s not until after he brushes the remainder of any wetness from his face as he puts the stone back in its case, does he decide that they’re happy tears. He’s grown up a lot since he first saw the Mirror of Erised, and he knows that he can’t hold onto this forever, and that he has to let it go.   
And he doesn’t use it again. But of course, he doesn’t forget it either. He has one more task for it, and so he has it in a little dusty box in the corner of his bookshelf.   
So one day, many years later, Harry sits down at his desk, and shoves the box toward a now-teenager with bright blue hair, and tells him to open it. The blue haired boy pulls out the stone, and Teddy Lupin finally gets to meet his parents.


End file.
